Rayabbatisu
Stun Webbed |weaknesses = Ice, Thunder |creator = Setheo}} Behavior Rayabbatisu is a very brave creature for its rather small size. When in danger, it uses various methods to either fight or escape depending on where it is. It also is smart enough to get a deeper feeling of the area it is in and decides on methods, with the first usually being attacking. It will use enemies as a jumping board to jump high into the air and float for a few seconds before bashing down on them and trying to KO whatever threatens it. The other Method would be to use walls and trees to jump on and off into the sky to float higher up. This will make it harder for foes to hunt this creature down. In rare cases some species are known to get accustomed to cliff and canyon areas and to reach more dangerous places. After floating for a while Rayabbatisu will inhale, fluff the fur on its neck up and try to cover its whole body with it in order to fall down and not get harmed. Also another rare tactic Rayabbatisu uses is to run in zig zag to confuse any predator following it and cause them to trip when doing turns. In some cases it is seen that Rayabbatisu lures the predator to a cliff, then faking it to get slower in order to bait the enemy to run faster and then to a backflip and using the enemy as a jumping board to lift itself off into the air behind the enemy and kick the predator off the cliff with its powerful legs. Ability The ability of the Rayabbatisu is a fixture of being able to use everything as a jump board and floating, also it has a unique fur that can make it fly for a while and being strong enough to protect it from fall damage as a lso atatcks from hunters or other creatures. It can also, when floating in air, harden or soften its muscles and make the furr either tighter or so smoother. When smooth it will we able to float or even fly for a few seconds. During that time it is very vulerable, that is if it within reach. When the furr is hardened it will negate fall damage when droping from the floating mode and make itself "heavy". In the hardened mode most weapons will bounce it they don't have enough sharpness. Elder Rayabbatisu are even able to scatter some of their neck furr and create small clouds that will webb hunters that run into those. Ecology If lives in wide open fields when young. During that time it will burry deep tunnels into the ground that match a maze and will hide there until it has grown out its neck furr. When that happens Rayabbatisu's go out and look for areas near mountains that have cliffs or canyons and will build a nest there. Rage/Tired State Rage State In rage mode Rayabbatisu will perform more often the "Air Drop" attack, also will that attack deal more damage and cause tremors. The ears of Rayabbatisu willbe stronger in color and it will puff from its nose. The eyes will glow a bit too. Tired State In Tired state Rayabbatisu will perfor its "Air drop" not so often. Also when performing that attack it will stumble wen dropping to the ground and have the same animation as lagombi when tired and tripped. The Ears will start hanging and the furr will not be as fluffy as usual. Carves W.I.P. Breakable Parts *Neck Furr *Tail Furr Trivia *Using Sonic bombs while in air will make Rayabbatisu drop and be open for attacks for a few seconds. *When in Rage, Rayabbatisu's "Air Drop" attack will be faster and deal more damage. **Breaking/Cutting the neck fur will prevent it from spamming the "Air Drop". **Breaking/Cutting the tail furr will make the "Air Drop" attacks weaker and stop tremors. *Neck and Tail furr can be broken. *Ears can be broken. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Adapted Species